Mr Uzumaki
by Samus Star
Summary: After a great betrayal, an ex-shinobi must raise from the ashes. He will show shinobi world what happens when you screw over an Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I do not own any the charters appearing in this story.

A young man is standing in front of the Hidden Village Council. He looks around at the faces of the clan heads. The young man can see their hidden joy under their poker faces. He moves towards, where Tsunade is sitting at. She has an angary face but the female Hokage's face soften when she sees Naruto. Tsunade took a deep breath before speaking to everyone.

Tsunade lifts a gravel and pounds on her desk. Naruto looks toward Tsunade but he feels the hateful glares behind him. He hates this council for what they did to him over the years. Naruto knew something bad is going to happen. The young shinobi can see Tsunade is showing a bit of emotion on her face.

Tsunade speaking to everyone, "Honorable council, earlier today the Fire Daimyo made the decision to banish Genin Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha. He will have two days to leave Konoha if Genin Uzumaki is still in Konoha. The ANBU have been order to kill him on sight. If there any question, this is the time to ask them."

Naruto shouts, "What are the reasons behind this banishment?! I am loyal to Konoha since I was born! I should have the right to defend my self in front of the Fire Daimyo!"

A male voice reply, "you do not have the right to defend yourself against the Fire Daimyo. The Daimyo's word is law to everyone in the Land of Fire. He made his decision and you will follow his command."

Naruto sees an old man with bandages around his face. The young shinobi knew this old man was very dangerous. The Third Hokage told him to stay away from the man named Danzou Shimura. Naruto wonder if this bastard was the driving force of his banishment. He turns back to Tsunade for some answer.

Tsunade speaking to the council, "The Fire Daimyo is afraid that Genin Uzumaki is losing control of the Kyuubi's power. After the fight with Sasuke Uchiha, the amount of the demon fox's power was felt all the way to Konoha. He wants to protect Konoha from the demon's power at all cost. The Daimyo thinks that banishment is the best option."

Naruto argues the Fire Daimyo's point, "I use the Kyuubi's power during Chunin Exams against Neji Hyuga. I did not lose control during that fight with Neji. The Fire Daimyo is using excuses get me kickout of Konoha."

Danzo slams his cane against the ground, "This council does not want to hear this child disrespect the Fire Daimyo!"

Naruto yells at Danzo, "When did this council learn to respect people? Everybody in this room disrespect The Fourth Hokage's wishes. Hell, people in the village disrespect the Old Man's law about me. This council is full of themselves if they know what respect is."

"You nothing more then an insolence child that does not know how the world works!"

"If I am an insolence child then you are an old fossil that cannot get with the times!"

Tsunade slams her fist on the table, "Enough, I will not have anymore out burst in the council room! I hear anyone said anything in this room without my approvable. I will have them remove from this room. Do I make myself clear?!"

Everybody went silent after Tsunade's order. Naruto gives Danzo one last look before turning back Tsunade. The female Hokage looks at everyone before looking at Naruto Tsunade let out a sigh as she begins to speak.

Tsunade said, "I made a case to the Fire Daimyo about Naruto. I defend him from number of complaints made by the council. I told the Fire Daimyo that Naruto is an important part of this village's defense. Everything I told the Fire Daimyo about Naruto fell on deaf ears."

After a few seconds of silences, Naruto rips off his headband. The young man throws it on the ground, then he stomps on the headband repeat. Naruto kicks the headband across the floor. The young man storms out of the council's room. Everyone looks at the door where Naruto left. Tsunade rubs her forehead as the council's members whispers to each other.

A young woman with pink hair stands up, "Is Naruto the only one getting punish for his actions?"

Tsunade looks at Rina Haruno, "None of Naruto's teammates are getting punish for their actions. Sasuke will be getting house arrest. He will not be an active shinobi for three years. But, the young man still can train under watchful eyes of his jonin teacher."

"Are you telling me that Sasuke is getting nothing more then a slap on the wrist?"

Tsunade gives Rina a stern look, 'The Fire Daimyo is the one, who made the final decision on Sasuke's punishment. If I was you, I will watch what I say next."

Rina sits back down after what the Hokage said. The young woman knew a threat when she hears one. Rina wonders what was said between the daimyo and Tsunade. The young woman did not listen to the rest of the meeting. Rina needs to find way keep Naruto from hating Konoha. But in Rina's heart, she already knew it was too late.

As the meeting continue, Naruto using the back alleys of Konoha. He has no idea, what the Fire Daimyo has order to reveal about him. Naruto had a bad feeling that all his friends may have turn on him. As he about to turn into another alley, Naruto spots Kakashi talking to Jiraiya. The young shinobi hides behind a trash dumpster. Naruto listens in what his teachers are saying.

Kakashi said, "With Naruto binging banish, what are you going do now."

Jiraiya reply, "I will be heading out to Yugakure see an informant. I cannot believe how reckless Naruto was in using the Kyuubi's power. Lucky, the seal holds the Kyuubi's power this time."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, "You were the one, who taught Naruto how to use Kyuubi's power."

Jiraiya point his finger at Kakashi, "Yes, but I did not tell him to use it on Konoha shinobi. Naruto use Kyuubi's power way too much in his battles. Sooner or later, he will lose control of that power. I told the Fire Daimyo that Naruto is unstable jinchuriki. If those seals fail…"

Kakashi gives Jiraiya a questionable look, "Seals, what kind of seals are we talking about?!"

The older man looks at Kakashi, "You really think Naruto's acting like a fool is part of who he is. I seen how the real Naruto thinks about Konoha. Trust me, it is best for the village those seals stay on Naruto. He could rival his father in a couple years of training. Naruto going be a monster among shinobi. I am scary, how Naruto will act without those seals."

As his teachers walk down the street, Naruto gets up from his hiding place. The young ex-shinobi kicks the dumpster as he heads for his home. Naruto felt like a fool in trusting Jiraiya and Kakashi. What brother Naruto were the seals that Jiraiya mention before. He had no idea when the seals were place on him.

Naruto thinking, "I need to find someone that knows about seals. May I can get them off my body?"

Naruto slowly approach his home then he sees Sakura and the rest of his friends. The young man hides himself, so he can hear them. Naruto did notice that Neji, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru were not there. He did see Lee and Shino in Sakura's group. Naruto notice Ino, Tenten and Hinata near the front of his house.

Sakura said, "Naruto is not in his home. He could be still in the council meeting."

Ino pushes her blond hair behind her ear, "Why do you want to talk with Naruto?"

Sakura reply, "I want hear his side of the story. When I testify for Naruto, they were trying to make Naruto into monster."

Sakura sits down on the stairs as everybody look at the pink hair kunoichi. She has a worry look on her face. Sakura knew the truth about Naruto's burden. The Fire Daimyo told her, if she said anything about what happen in court. The Hokage has the go head to kill her. Ino sits down beside Sakura and puts her arm around Sakura's shoulder. The blond hair kunoichi let out a long sigh.

Ino said, "I think you should forget about Naruto. He is done as a shinobi of Konoha. Sakura, you have done everything to help Naruto out."

Sakura shakes her head, "I wish, I could have done more for him."

Ino looks at Hinata with a face full of sorrow. The young woman has a crush on Naruto since they were kids. Ino guess that Hinata wanted to tell Naruto about her feeling for him. The young kunoichi knew the other people in the group wanted to thank him. Naruto care for his teammates, even Sasuke with of all his problems.

Ino got an idea, "Naruto could be at Ichiraku eating lunch. We should check there."

Sakura wipe tears from her eyes, "He might be eating ramen by himself. Let's go see how Naruto fair with the council."

Everyone leaves Naruto's home, without seeing Naruto exiting the alley. Naruto wipes away his tears after hearing that Sakura try to help him. As he wipes his tears away, someone hits him in the head. The young shinobi hit the ground as he about to black out. Naruto sees someone that he thought was on his side.

As Naruto slips into unconscious, "Why?"

The only the answer that Naruto got is a kick to the ribs. Then the groups of shinobis start kicking and stomping the young jinchuriki into the ground. After few seconds the brutal onslaught, a samurai walks up to the attackers. He looks at Naruto then at his house. The samurai looks the leader of the shinobi team before talking to him.

The samurai said, "I hope you remember the Fire Daimyo's plan. The jinchuriki is to die when his home is on fire. Not for him to beaten beforehand."

The leader laughs at the samurai's worry, "We are making sure this monster does not escape from his home. The Fire Daimyo's samurai worry too much. We have this under control so do not worry."

The samurai gives the leader a stern look, "Just do you job and I will not worry. After all, it is not my head that is on the line."

The leader signal to his men to pick up Naruto. The team move quickly to set up Naruto's death. The leader looks at the samurai before he heads to his mission. The samurai heads back to his master. He has a frown on his face. Konoha shinobis always let a bad taste in his mouth.

The samurai spits on the ground, "Fools, they are to full themselves. I wish, they would do their jobs be done with it."

As the samurai left the area, the team of shinobi set up Naruto's death scene. They pour gas around his room as one of the shinobi rig his stove. The leader may sure Naruto is still out. He wanted to tie down the young man, but the risk is too high. The leader looks at Naruto with a smirk.

The leader said, "Nothing personal, I am just doing my job."

A teammate said, "Everything is set, we better leave before his friend return."

The leader signal his men to leave the apartment. As the team leave, the leader kick Naruto for one last time. He leaves Naruto on the floor with gas around him. Naruto groans as he tries to push himself off the floor. The young shinobi need to get out of this death trap.

Meanwhile, Sakura and friends head back to Naruto's home. They check out Ichiraku, but the owner has not seen him. Naruto's friends worry about Naruto's safety. The group heard rumors that Naruto was banish by the Fire Daimyo. Sakura hopes that was not the case. As the group got closer to Naruto's home, they hear an explosion. Sakura takes off toward the explosion with her friends right behind her.

When Sakura arrives in front of Naruto's home. She sees couple of shinobi trying to put the fire out. ANBU trying to secure the area around the burning building. She spots Kakashi talking to an ANBU. Sakura runs over to Kakashi if he knows anything.

Kakashi ask, "Yes, my whole team saw him enter the building. Then the explosion happens, we did not see Naruto leave the building."

Sakura falls to her knees as the building collapse to the ground. Everyone watches, no one said a word. The shinobi around the building just staring at the burning wreck. Sakura found Ino hugging her from behind. Tenten has Hinata's head in her lap after she pass out. Sakura looks at the remains of Naruto's home.

Ino barely hears her friend asking, "Why did this have to happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after Naruto's death, Sakura feels disgust for Konoha. As she walks toward the Hokage's tower, the kunoichi hears people joking about Naruto's death. The young woman grips her hands into fists. Konoha, the village that Sakura Haruno swore to protect. Konoha, the village that Naruto Uzumaki claim to be its Hokage in the future. Konoha, the village they called home.

Konoha piss on Naruto's memories, then they laugh at his dream. Even before Naruto was declare dead, the village was celebrating his death. With the death of Naruto, the Fire Daimyo release his Jinchuriki status. Shinobi and civilian cheered the Fire Daimyo's courage for overturning the Third Hokage's rules on Naruto.

Sakura thinking, "Number of Naruto's classmates turn their backs on him. They did not care about him at all. Naruto had dies and they were mocking him. He was a hero to many people, just not in the Land of Fire."

A male voice calls out, "Sakura!"

The pink hair kunoichi looks to see Kakashi. He is reading his little book. Sakura lets out a sad sigh as her teacher walks up to her. The young woman notice that he looks upset about something. The older shinobi closes his book to talk with his student.

Kakashi ask, "How are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura reply, "I am doing fine. But you look horrible Kakashi."

"I got orders from Fire Daimyo that I do not agree with. Then there what Jiraiya told me about Naruto."

Sakura looks at Kakashi, "Can you tell me what Jiraiya said about Naruto?"

Kakashi looks into the emerald eyes of Sakura. He knew the young kunoichi need answers about the late Naruto Uzumaki. The older shinobi hopes that Sakura never finds out the truth. She might turn on Konoha because of their actions against Naruto.

Kakashi reply, "I can not tell you, Sakura. Konoha has many secrets that need to be hidden. Some time it is best to leave certain secrets alone or else."

Sakura narrows her eyes at Kakashi, "I see…"

Kakashi pats Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura, you're a good kunoichi for Konoha. Do not let Naruto's death affect your duties as a kunoichi."

Sakura's master gives her a simile before he leaves her. The young woman knew that Kakashi was right. As a kunoichi of Konoha, she needs keep the village's secrets way from the enemy. Sakura shakes her head as she looks at the Hokage Mountain. She wonders if the Hokages agree on what is a secret or not.

Sakura thinking, "Why do I feel that Konoha is full hypocrites?"

The pink hair kunoichi continue to Hokage's Tower. As Sakura makes her way to the tower, a messenger from the Fire Daimyo is talking with Tsunade. The female Hokage did not like that daimyo is getting involve with Konoha's business. Tsunade wonders why Fire Daimyo got involve with Naruto in the first place. The daimyo knew Naruto was the jinchuriki but why the banishment order.

The samurai said, "The Fire Daimyo wants Naruto Uzumaki's death to be rule accidental. He wants everything involve with the Uzumaki's case to be destroyed. Also, our lord wants no one to look into the Uzumaki's case."

Tsunade ask, "What about the countries and villages that Naruto Uzumaki saved? They will want to know what happens to him."

The young man smirks, "The Fire Daimyo has already come up with a plan. He does not want lose any of the trade agreements or allies."

Tsunade frown at what was said, "I see."

The samurai bows, "I must return to the Fire Daimyo. I wish you a nice day."

As the samurai leaves, Tsunade turns to her teammate. Jiraiya is standing in the corner. He had his eyes close in thought. The Hokage wonder what her old teammate is thinking. Jiraiya sighs and open his eyes. He walks over to the Hokage's desk.

Jiraiya speaks up, "I did not picture the Fourth Hokage's legacy ending like this. I hope Naruto is happy with his parents in heaven. He would not last long as a shinobi."

Tsunade shouts, "Excuse me, did you just said Naruto would be horror able shinobi."

Jiraiya put his hands up, "I am not saying the boy is trash. But Naruto barely survive his battles with enemies. Hell, you saw how Naruto fought against Orochimaru's spy. He was almost killed by him."

The Hokage growls at Jiraiya, "I will not have Naruto disrespect in my office. Why are you even here in my office?"

Tusnade's teammate reply, "Well, I been asking by the Fire Daimyo to train a certain shinobi. I try to get out of training the boy…"

Tsunade slams her hands on the desk, "Jiraiya, Naruto has not been dead for fourthly-eight hours!" You want to train someone, who has tried to leave Konoha for our enemy. Have you gone full on retarded?!"

Jiraiya reaches into his vest, "If you have a problem with me training Sasuke Uchiha…"

Jiraiya pulls out a scroll then tosses it on the desk, "Take it up with Fire Daimyo. I need to talk with Kakashi about Sasuke Uchiha."

Jiraiya leaves the Hokage's office as Tsunade looks at the scroll. The Hokage's eyes narrow at what was written on the scroll. She slams the scroll down on the desk. Tsunade rubs her forehead as the village council walks in the office.

Koharu ask, "Is Jiraiya going to train the Uchiha?"

Tsunade hands the scroll over to the council, "You can read the orders yourself."

Danzo looks over the scroll, "What is the Fire Daimyo thinking?"

Tsunade glances at the old war hawk, "I have no idea, but I think Jiraiya had a hand in the Daimyo's decision. I am not going to argue with the daimyo about this. He will not listen to me about Naruto."

Danzo puts the scroll on her desk, "I do not like the way our Daimyo is running the village now. He is making a lot of odd choices over the past two days."

Tsunade looks at the Hidden Village Council, "I want to look into the Fire Daimyo's court. Does the council have a problem with this?"

Homura reply, "The Fire Daimyo may not like us poking around. But we need answers for what the daimyo is doing. Koharu and I have friends on the Fire Daimyo's court. Maybe, they can help us."

Koharu said, "Hopefully, they give us some insight in what daimyo is doing."

Danzo said, "I am going call in a few favors."

Tsunade warns Danzo, "Do not anything too reckless, Danzo. We do not know how the Fire Daimyo will act. If he caught us snooping around his court…"

The old war hawk looks at Tsunade for few seconds, "Understood."

Tsunade looks at the council, "I do not need to tell you this. But, be careful around the Fire Daimyo's court. Those people are cutthroats to the highest degree, so watch your back."

The hidden shinobi council bow to Tsunade. Then they slowly left the office. Tsunade looks at them as they left her office. Then Danzo stops at the door, he looks at the blond Hokage for few seconds. She wonders what the old war hawk wants.

Danzo states, "Konoha is going get backlash from Uzumaki's death. I do not think the Fire Daimyo's lies are going to save our country."

Danzo walks out of the Hokage's office. The Hokage lays back in her chair. She looks around the Hokage's office for few seconds. Tsunade lays her head on the desk. The old kunoichi feels like she is losing a fight with the Fire Daimyo.

Tsunade hears her office door opens. She looks up at Shizune walking through the door. She sits up in her chair as her friend stops at her desk. Shizune looks at her mentor for few seconds. The young woman seems to be debating something.

The Hokage said, "I have not seen you around for the past two days. You must be busy at hospital with fights that happen around the village."

Shizune sighs, "Konoha going have problems if we do not get are act together. I swear, that our shinobi act like children then adults. Tsunade, you need to rein in our shinobi forces."

Tsunade looks at her friend, "I been trying get things under control for the past two days. But the Fire Daimyo been getting in my way. Did you know seven percent our shinobi forces are in jail?"

Shizune reply, "I knew the percent was high. Is this because anti-Naruto groups are attacking supporters of Naruto?"

Tsunade did not answer her friend's question. Because the anti- Naruto groups have the backing of the Fire Daimyo. Why the daimyo is supporting those groups actions is beyond her. The Hokage knew those groups will come for her next. Shizune decide to share some good news with her friend.

The young kunoichi removes a letter from her outfit, "A friend of ours send us a letter. I think you will feel better if you read it."

Tsunade takes the letter from Shizune, "I hope, you are right about this my friend."

The Hokage opens the letter and pulls out a sheet of paper. She reads the letter then her eyes widen at what was written. Tsunade looks at Shizune to see a smirk on her face. The Hokage feels a small simile come on her face. After reading the letter, Tsunade puts the letter in her outfit. Then she pulls out a note pad and begins to write something down.

Tsunade speaks to Shizune, "I want everything on this list to be done in ten hours. Our friend needs help against those who will do harm to him. Also, tell him that I am sorry that I could not do more for him."

Shizune puts her hand on the Hokage's shoulder, "He does not blame you. Our friend cares about us very much."

The Hokage hands the list to her friend, "I know, but I feel like I could do more for him. Anyway, we need to move before anybody figures out that Naruto is still alive.

Writer's notes: This chapter was a pain to write and I still have problems with it. Oh well, time to answer some reviewer's question.

TigrezzTail: No, he can not put his faith in Naruto.

Ultrachols: Maybe

Thor94: Konoha is mess and the Fire Daimyo is not helping the right people. So, they are slowly tearing themselves apart.

Guest: Why would he help a place that try to kill him?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Koihime Muso or Senran Kagura.

The living room is filling up with gas. The young shinobi pushes himself up in sitting position. He grabs his ribcage from an injury. Menma touches his lips for blood. He needs his blood for the summoning ritual. The young shinobi quickly goes through the actions of the ritual.

Then an orange toad appears in front of Menma from a puff of smoke. The small toad coughs from the gas in the living room. Then he spots his friend laying against the couch. The orange toad hops over to Menma.

The toad shouts, "Hang on, Menma! I will get you out of here!"

The toad grabs the young man's shoulder. They vanish in smoke when a spark hit the gas. The flames engulf the whole apartment. Menma's home went up in flames.

From Menma Tendou's Life in Konoha by Hoto Shigen.

The young man looks at the book in his hand. He knew that Hinari had add more drama to the story. But the book wrote by Hinari is right on the money. Of course, the people of Konoha would deny everything in the book. Even when the Fire Daimyo try to make his death an accident.

Naruto lets out a small laugh, "I was lucky that the toads were not against me. The Toads and Rasengan are the only good thing, I learned from that bastard."

Naruto puts the book on the desk. He looks at a picture on his desk. The young man sees himself standing by his wife and child. Naruto feels a simile form his face. The ex-shinobi remembers, how he meets his wife and daughter. Naruto is happy with his family in the Land of Vegetables.

The young man fear that Konoha would find him. Naruto is not scary of Konoha but he does not want his family involved. He has a feeling that the Fire Daimyo would try against them. As long no one knows about his family, Naruto can keep them safe.

Naruto thinking, "I have a least two shinobi watching them. But I have a small group of shinobi to work with. Haruna and I are trying keep the Land of Vegetables safe."

The ex-shinobi heard nothing from the Toads or Tsunade in a while. Last time, he talks with Tsunade or the Toads. They were talking about a war brewing near the Land of Hot Springs. Naruto is worry about his friends in Konoha. But he will not risk his family for Konoha.

Naruto thinking, "Everything that has happen to me in Konoha. The Fire Daimyo questionable actions over the years. I need to check with Haruna about training more people to fight."

A young female voice interrupts his thoughts, "Papa, are you in your office?"

The young man sees his daughter walking into his study. Naruto's daughter is wearing a large pink shirt with a red flower. She has a blue skirt with a pair of pink shoes. The young girl has pigtails in her purple hair. Riri's blue eyes light up when she sees Naruto. The young father leans down so he can pick up his daughter. Riri is place on Naruto's lap.

Naruto ask, "What can I do for you, Kiddo?"

Riri reply, "I want you to come home for lunch."

"Hmm, I do not know. I am pretty busy."

Riri pouts at her father as she crosses her arms. Naruto lets a small simile form on his face. He likes teasing his daughter about certain things. The young man notices her bodyguard standing by the door. Naruto motion the young kunoichi to come in.

Naruto ask, "Are you guarding Riri today, Hibari?"

Hibari reply, "Yes, Yagyu and I are on guard duty this week. Shion sent Riri to get you for lunch."

Naruto looks at Hibari for few seconds. The young kunoichi has pink hair with three black ribbons that is tie into two pigtails. Hibari is wearing a light pink track jack with Uzumaki emblem on the left chest area. She has dark blue shinobi pant with standard shinobi shoes.

Naruto looks at Riri, "Should we head off to have lunch with your mom?"

Riri similes at her father, "Yea, Papa is coming home for lunch!"

A happy Hibari gives a thumbs up to Riri, "Good job, Riri! You completed your mission to retrieved Naruto."

Hibari and Riri slaps each other hand. Naruto laughs at their antics. The young man picks up his daughter so he can carry her. With Riri in his arms, Naruto leaves his office. Hibari gets the door for her boss. He nods his head to the young woman. Hibari closes the door after Naruto leaves the office.

Naruto ask, "Hibari, how are things going?"

Hibari reply, "Everything is going fine but…"

"Is something wrong, Hibari?"

"Well, Yagyu says we been guarding your family more than doing mission outside the village. She wants us get more experience in the field."

Naruto sighs as he puts his daughter down. Riri grabs her father's hand. The young man knew how Yagyu felt. You can go so far with training and learning to be a shinobi. Naruto knew that life experience is the best training for a shinobi. The ex-shinobi looks at the pink hair kunoichi.

Naruto said, "I will talk with Shuri about giving a mission to your team."

Hibari bows her head, "Thank you, Naruto!"

"Come on, Shion is waiting for us."

After few seconds of traveling, they arrive at a two-story house. Naruto opens the door for the two girls. Riri and Hibari walk into the house. Naruto closes the door as he follows the two girls. The young man enters the dinning room. Naruto sees his wife finishing setting the table.

Shoin also know as Kochu Kansho has long purple hair with blue eyes. She is wearing a purple dress with a slit at her legs. The purple dress shows off her figure. Kochu's dress has an opening at her bust. Kochu looks at Naruto's group.

Shoin said, "Looks like Riri talk you into coming home for lunch. Of course, you have a hard time saying no to your daughter."

A smiling Naruto ask, "Who would say no to that cute face?"

"I hope you do not spoil our daughter too much. Come on, Riri lets watch your hands."

As the Uzumaki's family sit down for lunch, a Suna kunoichi is standing in front of the Vegetables Daimyo. The daimyo looks at the kunoichi from Suna. The young woman has teal eyes with sandy blonde hair that has four consecutive pigtails. She is wearing a black short-sleeved kimono that reaches down to her legs. The kimono has slits along the slide and a revealing neckline.

The daimyo said, "Temari, I do not think Naruto will agree to this deal. He already has Kansho as a wife. I know Naruto agree to help Sunagakure if a shinobi war breaks out."

Temari speaking, "Lady Haruna, I agree with you. But the Wind Daimyo wants more proof of your loyalty. He thinks an arrange marriage work in both our favors."

"We are talking about same daimyo, who made the same deal with Konoha. The same daimyo that weaken Sunagakure after losing a poker game to the Fire Daimyo. If I remember correctly, Suna lose a lot of income from your daimyo's mistakes." (1)

Temari sighs with disgust, "Every time I think my possible husband in Konoha. I feel sick at my stomach. I hate what the Wind Daimyo has done over the years."

Haruna looks down at her hands, "Daimyos have power over our lands and people. I know that some daimyo thinks their gods. I get scare on how much power I wield. Most daimyo do not use their power to help or protect the people of their lands."

Temari remembering what Naruto told her about his mission to Wave. After Team Seven frees Wave, the people went to Wave Daimyo's house. Naruto went with them to make sure the daimyo was safe. Only to find the home empty, everything was clean out.

Flashback Fever

Temari listening to Naruto's story, "The Wave Daimyo left his people to a midget tyrant!"

Naruto shakes head, "No, the daimyo was brought off by Gato. The daimyo took the money and left Wave to its fate. Personally, I think Gato killed the Wave Daimyo." (2)

"I do not think Gato would kill the Wave Daimyo. If you kill a daimyo, that would cause the other daimyo investigates it. They will no have a daimyo killer on the lose."

"Are you sure about that, Temari?"

Writer's notes:

The Wind Daimyo letting mission go to Konoha to cover his gambling debt to the Fire Daimyo.

My head cannon on what happen to the Wave Daimyo.


End file.
